villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Natsumi (Date A Live)
Natsumi, also known by code name, Witch, is a major antagonist in Date A Live franchise who is the first Spirit to appear in Volume 8 (Natsumi Search) and Volume 9 (Natsumi Change). She is the central antagonist of the two arcs until Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers and Roger Murdoch take the lead in the second half. Later in the series, she becomes a secondary recurring heroine by joining Ratatoskr and help them seal other Spirits so they can avoid becoming like her in the past. She is a witch who loves to psychologically torture her victims by disguising herself with the appearances of her victims and destroy their social lives to destroy their world, leading them to depression and being isolated from society. She first appears as a slender woman whose age should be slightly past 20 years old. However, it is later revealed that her true form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. She is voiced by Ayumi Mano in Date A Live III (2019) of the Japanese version and voiced by Katelyn Barr of the English version of the anime. Official Description The seventh Spirit is Natsumi who first appears in Volume 8 saved by Shido. Her initial appearance is a healthy young adult, but her true form is a sickly little girl. In both of these forms, she has emerald colored hair and eyes. She acts hostile towards Shido after believing that he saw her true form which he did not actually see. As the beginning of her revenge she disguises as Shido in his school to try and ruin his life, but she was found out by the real Shido, as well as Tohka and Origami who saw through her disguise. Having her perfect disguise seen through infuriates Natsumi even further and keeps saying over and over that it's impossible for her perfect disguise to be seen through. She later threatens Shido in which he has to find out who she was disguising as in one of the twelve photos of missing people he knows. After Shido finds out who she was disguising as, Haniel, for some reason, has its mirror break which releases the people who were already captured. Natsumi, who was in a nervous state, had also reverted into her true form in front of Shido and his friends who were captured. Most likely this was because Shido 'won' the game which shattered Haniel's mirror breaking all the spells it was maintaining, such as the one imprisoning the others and the other one making Natsumi look like a voluptuous young adult. As Natsumi felt embarrassed from having her true form seen, she transforms back into her adult form and alters Shido and the others into children, and flies away on Haniel. In Volume 9, her hiding place was later found by the Fraxinus and Natsumi escaped to an inhabited mountain side. There, she was attacked by Ellen and got heavily injured. Shido and the other Spirits rescued Natsumi then transported to the Fraxinus. Kotori and the others affected by Natsumi's magic were turned back to normal as well as her transformation ability was released when she lost consciousness. Natsumi was later brought to an underground facility in the city owned by Ratatoskr where Shido attempted to seal her powers with the help of Kotori and the others present. However, his plan failed when Natsumi escaped from the underground facility after having too much negative thought about the great treatment Shido & the others gave her. Natsumi later assisted Shido and the five Spirits to stop three artificial satellites sent by DEM from destroying Tenguu City which they succeeded in doing so. Natsumi then initiates the kiss with Shido to allow her powers to be sealed, upon being satisfied by Shido's response on a question and request to confirm how important she is to him. Her Angel is Haniel, which takes the form of a broomstick. Its ability can transform the target into any form Natsumi wants. This can be people, objects, whatever she desires. The angel has a gem on the tip that can turn into a mirror which can entrap anyone inside. Her power can also be used on Haniel itself to mimic another Spirit's Angel and its abilities, but to a lesser degree. For example, she used it against DEM's third satellite by mimicking Tohka's Sandalphon, to create an attack wave of her own. Her codename is Witch. Appearance Adult Form Natsumi's adult has jade-colored hair and eyes. What could be called her Astral Dress is purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns drawn over it. She also uses a belt that is hung at her waist and some clothing are attached to it. Like a typical fantasy witch, she wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone on its front. Child Form It was later revealed that her true form/normal form is a little kid with the appearance of an fragile and weak child. In the anime adaptation, her adult form simply reduces her to a child level but keeps her attractive body at some degree. Psychological Description Before she was sealed by Shido, she could be described as a very annoying jerk, self-loathing and a sadistic trickster. Natsumi had a physiological perception problem in which she perceived everything negatively including herself. She was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered attractive or beautiful in which she does not have. Her way of thinking was probably from what she suffered in the past experiences on Earth while in her human form. However, due to her power to transform and shape-shift, she tries to act and take on the persona of that form with a twist of her own personality in order to do some mischievous deeds. As a Witch, she created an "Onee-san" ("Big Sister" in Japanese) nickname, personality and appearance form in which she perceives as the perfect image of herself of what she wanted to be in the past. But in truth, she just wanted to be noticed, praised, acknowledged, and/or liked. History Note: For the sake of the character, only her antagonistic role will be presented in this article. Background Like many other Spirits, Natsumi was once an ordinary human before Phantom turned her into a Spirit. Like all other Spirits, she also seems to have lost her memories, because of unknown reasons but it must be due to the Sephira Crystal's mana interfering with their memories. Like most of the Spirits, Natsumi often appears into the world through spacequakes, causing mass destruction around the globe, some of them being intentional. However, she also sometimes appears silently without causing a spacequake, meaning she was one of the few Spirits able to control her power at some extension. Because of her power to transform into other people and objects, she could learn about human society for years without being noticed, causing people to not pay attention to her. This treatment resulted in her believing that she was small, insignificant, ugly, which had an enormous impact on her psyche that turned her into an attention-seeker individual. Natsumi used her powers of transformation to turn herself into her ideal self, a beautiful woman in her early twenties with the personality of a seductive and sexually aggressive woman. With this new appearance, Natsumi thought of herself as having the perfect appearance to attract attention. However, deep down she still wanted others to recognize her real self. Natsumi Search Natsumi first appeared when she was in an abandoned amusement park outside of Tenguu city where she met Shido when Ratatoskr detected her Spirit Mana. They chatted a bit as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and things were starting to go well until the Wizards from the Anti Spirit Team arrived and began attacking Natsumi. This was not a problem for Natsumi, Natsumi turned the AST and their weapons into cute cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile turned carrot exploded near of Natsumi and Shido and threw dust into the air. This caused Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido and thought that Shido saw her secret. She left the place quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret (Shido Shido did not really knew her secret). In the next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido and went to his school to complete her "threat". Coincidentally, Shido had something to do and was going to be late for school, so Natsumi disguised as Shido sexually harassed every girl that was an acquaintance to Shido in order to ruin his image and reputation on his own school. It was working until she was discovered as a fake in a illogical way by Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi. She was in disbelief for a moment before she got angry again and left the scene after she made another threatening comment to Shido. 5 days later, Natsumi sent a letter to Shido’s house challenging him to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into and if he failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. However, at the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet, and Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Shido pointed out that her own transformation was released and her normal form was revealed. She reacted violently, immediately activating her Angel and transformed all people on the place that saw her in her normal form into little kids, except Shido (the accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and she left the scene.. Natsumi Change For next days, Natsumi used her powers to harass Shido, tried to turn him into a sexual criminal and tried tu ruin his image. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him. In Volume 9, her hiding place was later found by Ratatoskr and Natsumi escaped to a inhabited mountain side. There, she was ambushed and attacked by Ellen Mira Mathers and she got heavily injured. When Ellen was about to attack her again, she was saved by Shido and the other Spirits with him from Ellen. Later, she was then transported to the Fraxinus aircraft, in the process, she returning to her original form on the way. Kotori and the others affected by Natsumi's magic were turned back to normal as well as her transformation ability was released when she lost consciousness. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the Ratatoskr. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and had to bear with the interactions and events that happened around her. When she finally had enough power, she transformed and escaped from the place, but not before she gained a unexpected information. She transformed again after she bumped into Shido and hid. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off in order to destroy a large falling object from the sky as well as fighting off the "doll" that was protecting it; a conspiracy lead by Roger Murdoch, a officer from DEM Industries Board of Members, created a plan in order to kill Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. His plan was to lauch 3 Satellite Humpty Dumpty to kill Westcott, however, in the process, the whole Tenguu City would be destroyed. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. The battle continued, but with the combined effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the battle, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. After being sealed, she wanted to repay Shido and the other Spirits in return for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform back into her adult form. She still likes to tease Shido and the others in her adult form. Powers and Abilities Her Angel is Haniel, which takes the form of a broomstick. It's ability is to transform the target into any form Natsumi wants, including altering objects' mass. This includes people as well as objects. Such as turning some of the Anti Spirit Team members into cute animals during their battle and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries' Wizards into children. The Angel has a gem on the tip that can turn into a mirror which can entrap anyone inside. *'Angel': Haniel *'Weapon': Broom *'Astral Dress': YHVH Tzabaoth Natsumi has the power of transformation & shape-shifting. This allows her to turn something into something else within her visual range, that also includes herself. If she loses concentration or for whatever reason becomes unconscious, everything that she transformed will return to it's original state. When an object or subject is transformed into something else depending on what it's transformed into; usually it becomes less powerful then the original or the reverse of that and they become more powerful (which we have not yet seen, as it hasn't happened yet in the Novel). The transformed objects or subjects, including herself, if she transforms, will be near perfect copies of whatever they are transformed into; however they will not acquire the memories of whoever they transform into. Natsumi's Angel besides being able to fly and the transformation of objects or subjects of Natsumi's free will, it has the unique ability of sending things into her own personal dimension through a mirror, a dimension where she can open at will. It seems that while in Natsumi's personal dimension the objects or subjects will be in like a "Stasis Field". Trivia *Her angel Haniel's name means "The glory or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." **Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. *Natsumi the second kid Spirit to appear in ''Date A Live ''franchise while Yoshino is the first young Spirit to appear. *Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'Adonai Tzabaoth' which means "God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical Hebrew which praises God. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Date A Live Villains Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elementals Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Liars Category:Kids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Paranormal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Evil Creation Category:Supervillains Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dimwits Category:Voodoo Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Redeemed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Anarchist Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Malefactors Category:Indie/Doujin Villains